


Joint Custody

by bittersweetwhimsy



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, when i get to the ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-04-20 23:17:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14271696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittersweetwhimsy/pseuds/bittersweetwhimsy
Summary: Jihoon and Wonwoo are suddenly thrown into taking care of one of their dearest friends children. They learn to juggle between being parents and having their own lives.Junhui is too nervous to do anything about meeting his crush, so Jihoon takes it into his own hands.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [radicalspace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/radicalspace/gifts).



> hello there will be a lot of inaccuracies with how this is handled.  
> thank you for taking your time to read this!

He can hear something ringing from the depths of his slumber. His arm reaches out to turn it off. His thumb hits the snooze button. At least, it should be his snooze button. He finally takes a look at his phone screen. Crap. It’s a phone call.

He tries to clear out his morning voice before answering. “Hello?”

“Hello? Is this Jeon Wonwoo?”

“This is him. Who is asking?”

“Hello Mr. Jeon. My name is Lee Chan. Would you be available to come to my office this week? There is something I would like to discuss regarding Kwon Soonyoung. As his lawyer.”

“This isn’t urgent?” Lawyer? Soonyoung the fuck?

“Not necessarily, but it does need to get done soon.”

“I can come in on Wednesday.”

“Perfect. I’ll see you then. I’ll call you for more updates on the meeting time.” The call ends.

Well… anything regarding Soonyoung and a lawyer can’t be good. He wonders what the doofus got up to  that involves a lawyer.

* * *

 

Wonwoo is surprised to see Jihoon are at the lawyer’s office. Neither are sure why the other is here. In fact, they haven’t spoken to each other since Soonyoung’s kids were born. That had been three years ago. Jihoon hasn’t changed much. He’s still his quiet self in public. The lawyer makes both take a seat.

“Jeon Wonwoo. Lee Jihoon.” He curtly addresses them. “I’m Lee Chan, and in charge of Soonyoung’s will.” His fingers fiddle on the desk. “A week ago, the bodies of Kwon Soonyoung and his wife, Kwon Haejin were identified in the freak accident that happened last week in Yeoju.”

Wonwoo stares. Jihoon swears.

It feels like he’s been gutted. Wonwoo can feel everything disappearing around him. Soonyoung gone. His best friend of twelve years gone just like that. The last time they had talked was two weeks ago, about him visiting them up there. The kids were still too young for them to feel comfortable taking the bus to Seoul. Soonyoung was super excited about revealing the gender of their next baby. He said Hyejin was going to tell him when she saw him next. Even though throughout the entire conversation he kept dropping song titles of the baby’s gender.

His voice refuses to come out. Suddenly all outlines are no longer distinct.

Jihoon spits out through gritted teeth, “You’re telling me. His body was just recently identified. It took us a week to be notified. Of his death?”

“Err… you see, their bodies had been undistinguishable until the DNA results had come out. Then we had to contact the immediate family members first before I could contact the two of you.”

Jihoon’s rage falls apart as his body crumbles in the chair. “Mr. Lee, why did you call us out here to discuss Soonyoung’s will?”

“The two of you will be acquiring parts of his property.” The lawyer takes a deep breath. “And the will asks that the two of you be the first to be asked about being the caretakers/guardians of Hyejin and Soonyoung’s children.

Wonwoo’s voice is hoarse as if he hasn’t spoken in days, “But isn’t the natural course of action is for them to go with relatives?”

“Normally it would be but Hyejin was the only survivor of her family. Soonyoung’s sister lives in America.” Jihoon mutters darkly that the ocean shouldn’t stop Soonyoung’s sister.

“But surely she will be back in Korea for his funeral.” 

Chan continues calmly, “If the two of you decline, then the rest of their relatives will be asked.”

“And if no one takes them?”

“I’m afraid they will go into the orphanage.”

“But why us?”

* * *

 

Wonwoo wakes up from his alarm clock. It’s Tuesday. He rolls out of bed. His bedroom door slams open.

Taemin busts into his room. “Hana took my socks!”

“Well if you would stop taking my colored pencils, this wouldn’t be a problem!” A girl with Soonyoung’s ten-ten eyes storms in.

“Is Jihoon home yet?” Wonwoo doesn’t try to stop their arguing. His glares aren’t as effective as Jihoon’s in the morning to silence them.

“No silly Uncle Wonwoo. It’s not even 7 am.” Hana chirps.

Wonwoo groans. “Go get ready for school.”

“Did that.”

“Then go to the table.” The twins zoom out the room.

The morning rush at the apartment always follow the routine of Wonwoo being woken by the kids arguing, making them finish getting ready, and then running out the door to get them to school. Jihoon arrives after everyone leaves.

It’s been three years since the two agreed to do joint custody for Soonyoung’s kids. The beginning was rough, is a bit of an understatement.

The two haven’t lived with each other since their college days and without Soonyoung’s chatter it was too quiet around the house. They both had taken off a month to help clean out/organize Soonyoung’s house as well as do paperwork for the twins. The children kept crying around both. Neither had visited Soonyoung with his kids around.

After the move to Seoul, the kids couldn’t get used to their new school. They were scared of everyone. Wonwoo and Jihoon came to their work places like they survived a zombie apocalypse. Eventually Jihoon just took the kids to his coffee shop. The staff at the coffee shop were more than willing to help teach the kids essentials until they got into kindergarten. It took a load off Jihoon and Wonwoo. Finally, everyone in the apartment was able to get decent sleep.

 

“Wonwoo, one of my coworkers will be over to drop off some food and my phone.”

“Why where are you going to be?” Wonwoo looks up from his book.

Jihoon rolls his eyes. “Hana and I are going to the library. Her books are due soon. Then the coffee shop.”

“Then why is your coworker not meeting you there?”

“He’s not from the coffee shop. He’s from the bar. It was just easier for him to stop by here.” He shrugs. “Hana let’s go!” Jihoon calls out. Hana runs out the open door. “Hana! Your shoes!” Wonwoo chuckles. “Uncle Jisoo won’t approve of you going there barefoot!” The girl sprints back to the entryway to put on her shoes. It’s cute how children are obvious with their crushes.

 

There’s a knock at the door. It’s most likely Jihoon’s coworker. Wonwoo gets up from the sofa.

“Hey-.“ In front of him, stands a tall golden man with auburn hair. One earring shines from the hallway light.

“Oh, I’m Junhui, one of the managers at Jihoon’s bar.” The man’s voice is a bit higher than expected.  The man offers a small smile and a hand. “You must be Jihoon’s boyfriend!”

Wonwoo is also tempted to slam the door shut in this man’s face. Instead, being like the grown ass adult he is, Wonwoo accepts the hand. “Wonwoo. Jihoon’s roommate.” He still doesn’t like this guy, even though he has a charming smile.

The man cocks a brow at Wonwoo, then a sudden look of realization, “You’re Wonwoo?”

“Who else would I be.” Is this man slow on the uptake? When will he just give him Jihoon’s things?

“I-I… was told that Mingyu would be around.”

Something behind him drops. He turns around to see Taemin have spilled all the crayons. Oh good. Maybe Taemin will help shoo this guy out faster. Taemin looks up at the open door with big round eyes. Tear works in 3…2…

“Uncle Junnie!!!” Taemin dashes forward to hug Jihoon’s coworker.

“Hey lil’ man. How are you?” Junhui picks up the boy with ease. Taemin giggles. The traitor.

“Good! Do you wanna see my drawings? How come I don’t see you at the coffee shop anymore? Do you not like coffee anymore? Did Hana scare you? Hana scares me sometimes. Uncle Jihoon says its cause of Daddy’s seriousness on his favorite thing.” The boy lets loose a stream of questions.

Junhui chuckles. “One at a time lil man. But of course I would love to see your drawings! I work at the bar now.” He puts down Taemin.

As soon as the boy disappears into the playroom, Wonwoo speaks, “So, you and Taemin are real chummy.”

“Is that a hint of jealousy?” Junhui grins at Wonwoo.

“Why would I be jealous? He’s my kid.”

A smirk that seems too knowing grows on the other. “Oh, let me give you Jihoon’s things before I forget.” He starts digging through his messenger bag. “Here you go! One phone, and a set of documents!” He places Jihoon’s things on Wonwoo’s hand.

“Uncle Junnie! Look! Look!” Taemin comes running up with a drawing.

Junhui picks up the drawing. “Oh, the stars are really pretty! I see you here! And Hana! I see Uncle Jihoon and Uncle Wonwoo too! The angels are pretty too. Who are the angels?”

“That’s mommy and daddy! Uncle Wonwoo and Uncle Jihoon are always telling us that mommy and daddy are watching us from the stars.” Taemin states with his little chest sticking out.

Wonwoo frowns. Junhui nods, “That’s a good family picture you have there.” He glances at Wonwoo, “Maybe Uncle Wonwoo will put it on his corkboard.”

Wonwoo can feel his eye twitch at the statement. Why does Jihoon’s coworker know about his corkboard? “Taemin go ahead and leave it on my desk.” The boy rushes to the office room.

Junhui gives another knowing smile, “Hana told me about it when I used to hang out with them.”

“Okay, but surely I would’ve heard them speak of you at least once if Taemin likes you this much.”

“We made a pact. Not to share conversations that happened at the coffee shop.” Junhui puts a finger to his lips.

This is ridiculous. Does Jihoon know about this pact? Wonwoo puts down Jihoon’s things on the kitchen table.

Junhui’s phone beeps. “Oh sorry! I have to go right now. That was from the head bartender. It was nice meeting you Wonwoo.” He waves and goes down the hallway.

Wonwoo decides, that maybe he was getting a little bit on the defensive side but only for the kids’ sake. You never know what kind of shady person the kids could talk to.

 

Jihoon and Hana return with a bag of books that’s probably as heavy as Hana. “Hey Wonwoo, did Junhui stop by?”

“Yeah he did.”

Jihoon stares at Wonwoo. “What did he do?”

“Nothing.”

Jihoon and Hana glance at each other. “Okay. If Junhui did nothing, then I’m inviting Mingyu over.”

“Is he going to make pasta?!” Hana exclaims.

“Wait! What’s wrong with my cooking?” Wonwoo nearly throws himself over the sofa.

“It’s not Uncle Mingyu’s cooking.” Taemin states from the hallway. Jihoon starts laughing. The kids have been hanging around Jihoon too much to have absorbed his dead pan. The elder sighs.

“Call Uncle Mingyu!” Hana yells while jumping up and down.

Wonwoo squints at his roommate. “You were going to invite him anyways, weren’t you?” Jihoon gives him a smirk. Wonwoo flops down on the sofa.

 

Wonwoo finally has time to take a nap. The kids are at school now. After Mingyu came over and prepped dinner, Jihoon and Mingyu left for the bar. Although Wonwoo is pretty certain that Jihoon was off last night from the bar. He hears a phone buzzing. He checks his pocket. It’s not his. He looks over at the kitchen table to see the supreme logo of the phone case. How did Jihoon forget his phone a second day in a row?

He picks up the phone. “Hello?”

“Hello, Wonwoo?” The soft voice isn’t Jihoon but it’s familiar. Where did he hear this voice from? “This is Junhui from Dolce Cantabile.” Ah that’s right. The nosy coworker. “Jihoon said he was going straight to the coffee shop but he needed his phone.”

“He can’t just come here?”

There’s a slight hesitation on the phone. He hears some whispering before Junhui’s voice is on the speaker, “Sorry. No. He um…um… just left.”

Wonwoo raises a brow, “Why did that not sound like confident answer?”

A deep sigh comes through the phone. “I’ll swing by your place again to pick it up.” The phone call ends.

Wonwoo looks at the phone and sighs. So much for a nap.

 

Junhui arrives twenty minutes later. This time he’s dressed in a loosely buttoned black shirt with white pant slacks. It fits very nicely on his broad shoulders. Wonwoo swears there’s absolutely nothing attractive about this man before him. It definitely has nothing to do with the bit of chest that he can see.

“Are you Jihoon’s new messenger?” Wonwoo leans against the door frame. He feels like deserves he’s earned some teasing for Junhui for having to leave his comfy spot on the sofa two days in a row.

“I guess you could say that.” Junhui scratches his head. The two stare, unblinking. Junhui reaches a hand out. “Can I have Jihoon’s phone? It’s awkward standing here in these clothes.”

“I need to go get it.” Wonwoo turns around.

“Wait! What were you doing while I was coming over here?”  Junhui stops the door from closing. His eyes grow slightly larger with alarm.

“Sleeping.”

“Please just hand me his phone.” Junhui pleads.

“I will. Just one moment.” Wonwoo shuts the door in Junhui’s face.

“Are. You. Serious.” Each word is spit out against the pushing of the door. “I. Just. Need. The. Phone. Please.”

“You interrupted my planned nap.” Wonwoo pushes back against the door. “I deserve a bit of punishing you.”

“Is this how you behave with the twins?!”

“Of course not. I’m a good parent.”

“Excuse me sir. Are you trying to break into this apartment?” The two adults freeze in their tug of war game with the door.

Wonwoo pops his head out the apartment. “Oh, hey hyung. This is one of Jihoon’s staff member.”

The neighbor takes a deep breath and releases with a deep sigh. His hand rubs his forehead to get rid of the oncoming headache. “If Jihoon has hurt you, please don’t attack his apartment. Wonwoo just has the unfortunate luck of raising kids with him.”

Junhui’s jaw drop. His hands wave frantically in front of him, “What? What?! No. No. Nononononononono. I’m just here to grab his phone since he’s running directly to the coffee shop.”

“Catch.” Something flies from the apartment. Junhui fumbles with the object, barely saving it from the floor.

* * *

 

“Oh, there’s Junhui now, Jihoon.” Jisoo looks at the auburn-haired man walking past the window.

“Jihoon!” Junhui strides into the coffee shop. His boss gives a brief nod. “Jihoooon!” He embraces Jisoo tightly. “Jihooon~. Why did you make me go get your phone? Your roommate doesn’t like me!” Junhui whines.

“What happened this time?” Jihoon hasn’t looked up from the display case.

“He wouldn’t give me your phone. I almost had to break in.” The taller man throws himself on the counter. “Actually, one of your neighbors asked if I was attempting to break in.”

Jihoon gives a side glance with a chuckle. “Which neighbor?”

“That’s unusual of Wonwoo.” Jisoo comments.

“The man with the longest eyelashes I’ve ever seen on a man.” Junhui mopes. “I can handle kids, but I can’t handle poker faced adults. They’re too difficult to read.”  Jisoo hands him a coffee. “Thanks, hyung.”

“Why do you even have a crush on my roommate?” Jihoon grabs a blueberry turnover and apple cinnamon muffin from the display.

“Because he’s nice and helpful.” Junhui rests his face on his hand.

“Are you sure you like my roommate? He just made you try to break and enter our apartment.”

“Okay but he loves the kids a lot and its precious.”

“I can’t believe you fell in love with him, from the kids’ tales of him.” Jihoon snorts.

“Jihoon be nice.” Jisoo chides. “Junhui is just a soft romantic man. Junhui please get off the counter. We don’t need to spread your germs everywhere.”

“A man who wears his emotions on his sleeves falls in love with someone who poker faces everything.” The boss retorts.

“Are you actually trying to get me with him or not? Because I’m right here while the two of you are talking about ME.”

“Junhui, you should go get some sleep. It’s almost nine. Don’t you have to open at four today?”

The bar worker groans. “Don’t remind me.” He picks himself up from the counter. “Here’s your phone. Please do me the favor and not keep making me fetch things from your place to another one of your places.”

“I’ll try to keep that in mind, possibly.” Jihoon pockets the phone. “If you need me to, I can send someone to cover the first part of your shift. Consider it a thank you for getting my phone.”

“Okay.” Junhui looks at his watch, “Actually please send someone in. I still have to go grocery shopping. I’m not about to start the shift with zero hours of sleep and my opening partners being Seokmin and Hansol.”

“Don’t you at least want to change out of your clothes?”

“Or you can walk around looking like a grease ball.” Jihoon smiles at his phone.

“You still have some clothes in the back that you left here.” Jisoo points to the staff area behind him.

“Oh, thank goodness.”

* * *

 

Wonwoo pulls out his phone. All that’s left on the list is getting the kids’ snacks. As he’s slipping his phone back in his pocket, it vibrates. He looks at the incoming message.

 

**Go to the bar at 4 today. Covering for one of my openers.**

 

Wowoo sighs. He was looking forward to puzzle time with the twins. He even had a really good one thought up for today. If he’s lucky, the worker will come in during the shift. He walks towards the snack aisle. Just as he’s about to enter the aisle, someone walks straight into him. The shopping basket smacks him squarely in the stomach. He doubles over. “Can you please watch where you’re head-? His voice dies as he looks up at the assaulter. It’s Junhui, but in a hoodie and jeans. He looks really so- wait that’s not the point right now. The auburn-haired man is already two steps back from him. His body is tensed up as if ready to flee from Wonwoo. “I should have known,” come’s out with a heavy sigh.

A strange gargling noise comes from Junhui’s throat. The man ends up slapping himself in the face hard enough that the sound of it echoes off the linoleum floor. Wonwoo looks at the party with slight concern. “I-I’m-I’m sorry!” Junhui steps forward to close the distance.

But Wonwoo takes two steps back. Junhui takes a small step forward. Wonwoo takes another step back.

“It’s okay. Just watch where you’re going next time.” Junhui inches forward. “Oh, you’re good right there. No need to give me an apologetic handshake or anything.” Another step back.

“I see. You don’t like skin contact either.” Junhui mutters. He still takes a step forward. Wonwoo takes a big step away from the other.

 

Jihoon is home when Wonwoo arrives back.

“I was wondering what was taking you so long. You’re usually back before twelve thirty.” He stands up to go help put away the groceries.

“Jihoon-ah! I ran into that same worker of yours!” Wonwoo complains grabbing the produce bag.

“...Are you talking about Jun?” Jihoon stops putting away the frozen food.

“Yes! It feels like he’s out to get me.”

“Junhui can’t hurt a fly.”

“He smacked me with a shopping basket.”

“Oh my god.” Jihoon falls over with laughter. Wonwoo stands there contemplating if he should just throw the head of lettuce at Jihoon. The younger man wheezes on his way back up to his feet, “That is the best thing I’ve heard all day.”

“Jihoon. It’s not even noon.”

“Exactly.”

The rest of putting away groceries go smoothly until all the bags have been emptied. “Wonwoo.”

“Hm?”

“Where are the kids’ snacks?”

“Shit.” He sighs, remembering why he couldn’t pick them up. “Junhui basically chased me out of the store before I could get them.”

Jihoon’s jaw drops. “Junhui chased you out of the store?”

“Yes.” Wonwoo sighs again at Jihoon breaking down in laughter. “I’m leaving.” He grabs the laid-out uniform on the table.

 

Wonwoo enters the bar. It’s been awhile since he entered here. Maybe the last time was two years ago when they threw Jihoon a surprise birthday party. (That almost didn’t go well considering how adamant Jihoon is on surprises.) There’s no major changes appearance wise to the place.

“Oh! Wonwoo hyung! What a nice surprise.” A man with a sharp nose and bright smile is organizing the bottles behind the counter.

“Seokmin, you’re still here?”

“I do this in my spare time. Why are you here?” Seokmin leans on the counter, waggling his brows. “Actually, I’m surprised your uniform still fits.”

“Jihoon asked that I cover for one of you guys until the worker gets here.” Wonwoo pulls at his cuffs. “He keeps spares at the apartment sometimes. Eventually he wants to get Mingyu to customize them.”

Seokmin swats at the elder. “Don’t pull at your sleeves! The uniforms aren’t made to handle that.”

Just as Wonwoo is about to retort back, the kitchen door swings open. A young man with blonde hair, headphones, and a broom strides into the bar.

“Hansol! Hansol-ya!” Seokmin attempts to get the man’s attention. The man is in his own world. There’s not a single sign that he knows Seokmin is trying to get his attention. Wonwoo watches the dance of Hansol managing to miss every visual signal from Seokmin.

It’s finally when Hansol finishes sweeping the floor. That he notices Wonwoo. “Oh! Hey~” His voice is a bit deeper than Wonwoo expected it to be. “I’m Hansol. Are you a new worker?”

“This is Wonwoo hyung, Jihoon hyung’s housemate. He’s covering our lovely manager’s shift today.” Seokmin slings an arm over Wonwoo’s shoulder. “You won’t have to show him much since he’s worked here before. Hansol is one of our bartenders.”

“What’s your specialty?”

 “I’m a rapper. I write my own raps.” Hansol grins.

“Wonwoo hyung also raps!” Seokmin announces.

“Oooh! If its cool with you, we could do a joint performance.”

“That sounds good, but I’m not very good at freestyling.”

“Don’t worry, Jihoon hyung always let the worst of try first to give the crowd some confidence.” Seokmin reassures the elder.

“So, what should I show him?”

“What does your manager usually do during this shift?”

* * *

 

He hadn’t meant to sleep for so long. But he must’ve turned off his alarms while passed out. Now it’s five thirty. He hopes the substitute isn’t mad at him for taking too long. Junhui rushes into the bar, running past the counter, where Hansol is shining some wine glasses. Hansol greets the manager, “Yo, Jun hyung.” Junhui waves before pushing through the double doors.

“Oh, Jun hyung! Take it easy. Boss found someone to cover you until you came in.” Seokmin yells from the oven. But it’s too late as Junhui already entered the manager closet.

A man with glasses types furiously in the dimly lit room, “Thank you for covering my shift!” Junhui deeply bows.

“It’s fine.” Junhui’s eyes widen at the deep voice. “I’ve put in the orders for next week in. The kitchen is organized enough that even Jihoon’s boyfriend can’t complain.” He looks up to see the glasses man to be Jihoon’s roommate. Wonwoo hasn’t looked up from the book yet.

“Oh no.”

Finally, Wonwoo looks up at the distressed tone. “Fuck.” He nearly throws the account book.  Junhui is the man he’s covering for. Of fucking course.

* * *

 

“Jihoon! Why didn’t you tell me I was covering for Junhui?” Wonwoo almost slams the door open to the apartment, but barely remembers that the twins are home now.

“I needed the work done no matter what.”

“But you have other workers and managers.”

“I don’t have to pay you.” Wonwoo glares at the bar owner. “I cover that portion of your bills that you worked.”

“That seems illegal.”

Jihoon smirks, “Good thing you’re family.”

“A very exasperated family member.”

“What’s exasperated mean?”

“In a sense, Uncle Wonwoo is frustrated and annoyed.”

“Why?”

“The bar is no fun for him.” Jihoon pretends to sigh sadly.

“But, but isn’t Uncle Junnie there now?” Taemin wonders.

“He is.” Jihoon nods solemnly. Wonwoo gives the other man an affronted look.

Taemin frowns, “But Uncle Junnie makes things fun. Are you not having fun with Uncle Junnie?”

Wonwoo hangs his head. Fucking Jihoon setting him up. He musters up a grin, “I’m just having a bad day. Junhui is plenty fun.”

He watches the boy take a sigh of relief, “That’s good! I don’t know what to do if you didn’t!” Taemin beams at him. Wonwoo is going to kill Jihoon.

* * *

 

“Jun hyung you know Wonwoo hyung?” Hansol looks at the slightly distressed manager.

“We can just say I had the pleasure of Jihoon introducing us in his own fashion.”

Seokmin wipes down the counter, “The painful fashion huh?”

“You know it.” Junhui takes a glance at his watch, “Hansol you can go home, I can cover until Jeonghan hyung arrives.”

“You sure? I can stay until he gets here.”

“It’s fine. It’s a Thursday night. There’s no performances tonight either.” Junhui waves off Hansol. The latter takes his leave without a third prompt.

 

Junhui looks at the clock. It’s nine now. He just finished making the schedule for everyone next week. Time to see if Seokmin is still here. The manager walks toward the bar, seeing Seokmin and Jeonghan chatting behind the bar. “Seokmin-ah you’re free to go when Minghao gets here.”

“What about me?” Jeonghan teases.

“Maybe two drinks considering how slow we are tonight.” Junhui drawls staring at the still door.

 “He gets two drinks and I get none? Wow such favoritism hyung.” A tall lanky man waves to the bartenders.

“Myungho you can have one of mine to make it fair,” Jeonghan offers.

Junhui slams down his hand onto the bar, “Wait how long have you been standing there?!”

Minghao crosses his arms, “I just got here.”

Sensing the impending danger, Junhui grabs Seokmin’s arm, “Seokmin don’t leave me here with him!” Minghao pries off the elder’s hand from his boyfriend. “Your boyfriend is the devil tod-EEP.” He screeches as Minghao crushes his hand. Of course, Jeonghan is nowhere to be found in situations like these.

“Hyung, I’m right here. See you at home Seokmin.”

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mm yes a sad chapter... whoops.   
> also added another chapter... whoops

Wonwoo puts down his phone, upon hearing knocks. “Jihoon that had better not be Junhui. Two days in a row is probably an accident. THREE days in a row is intentional.” He glares at his housemate. “But with you…”

“The kids are sleeping! Have a fucking conscious.” Jihoon hisses, smacking Wonwoo as he fetches the door.

“I’m not the one cussing.”

Jihoon opens the door. “Yo.” Seungcheol gives his trademark shit eating grin.

“Oh fuck.” Jihoon freezes up as Wonwoo sighs.

“What kind of reaction is that?!” Seungcheol whines, “Did you guys forget about our game?”

“It’s been one hell of a week for us.”

“Even more of a reason to game with me.” He latches onto Jihoon, pulling his arm, “Are the kids sleeping?”

“Yeah.”

“Oooh. Let me kiss them.”

“Hyung that’s creepy.”

“You two have the cutest children on earth and I’m not allowed to show my affection towards them?”

The residents of apartment 117 roll their eyes. “Wonwoo do you want to go first?”

“No, I would like to finish reading this chapter before I get interrupted by a visitor again.” The other two shrugs.

“If you insist.”

 

Wonwoo puts down his phone. This update was truly the best. The way the two were able to confess their feelings for each other. He hears the soft shuffling of a pair of sleepy feet approaching him. “Uncle Woo can I get a sammie?”  

“What kind Hana?”

“Cheese? Cheese! Grilled cheese!”

“I want jam sammie.” Taemin follows his twin from the bedroom.

Hana stares at her brother then back at Wonwoo. “Make it jam and cheese.”

“Is that a sandwich you’ve had before?”

“No….”

“Then you’re only going to get a half.” He gets up from the sofa.

Taemin pulls open the refrigerator. “Jammie, jam.” He starts digging through the shelves.

“Taemin, jam is on the door.” The boy stares at his options. “Orange or red?”

 “Orange! Apricot! Aunt Yebin says apricots are good!”

“I want grape!”

Wonwoo does his best to keep a joker face as Hana spreads the grape jam on her piece of bread. He’s certain she’s inherited her parents’ habits of combining odd foods that only they themselves can eat.

He’s grilling Hana’s sandwich as Taemin makes his. Hana and Wonwoo start singing their sandwich making song.

“Hana? Taemin?” A voice rings out from the announcing system.

Taemin runs to grab the stepstool from the bathroom to answer the PA. “Hi hi? Okay I let you in.”

“Taemin who did you let in?” Wonwoo looks up from the pan.

“He’s coming up!”

Well it can’t be Seungcheol, since he has the keys to all the apartments. Jihoon knows the door code and wouldn’t be ringing from outdoors for the PA system. Mingyu also knows the door code. Maybe someone from either the café or the bar.

The door swings open, letting in the mysterious stranger.

“Taemin! Hana! I brought snacks!” THAT VOICE. There’s no other person it could be.

“They’re eating lunch right now. They don’t need snacks. Why are you even here?”

“Won-WOO?!” His voice cracks. “You’re here?!”

“I live here. Why are you here?”

“Uncle Junnie!” The twins cheer.

“Hana wash your hands!” Wonwoo only manages to put her sandwich on a plate, and barely grabbing her.

“I was told that the twins needed an immediate baby sitter…” Junhui trails off, blushing.

“Jihoon.”

 

 

“Jihoon, Mingyu is here!” Wonwoo calls out.

Mingyu stands waiting for Wonwoo to move. The latter makes no move to leave his post at the door. “Hyung, are you going to let me in?”

“No.” He crosses his arms, “Jihoon is grounded.”

Mingyu stares dumbfounded at the elder. “Hyung I get you’re a few months older than him but what?”

“Yo Mingyu.” Jihoon shuffles toward his boyfriend.  “He’s just grumpy because I keep making him meet up with Junhui.” He grabs Mingyu’s hand to pull him into the apartment, pushing his housemate out of the way.

“We’re grown adults who can make their decisions about who to see.” Wonwoo tries to regain his intimidating stance.

“Well some adults need a push.”

“Jihoon go to his place!” The couple stick their tongues out at him as they head to Jihoon’s room. “I’m ungrounding you so for god’s sake go to his place!”

“Nope. This is better.”

* * *

 

Junhui twiddles his thumbs at the computer.

“Shouldn’t you be going home soon?” Jeonghan yawns while peeking into the manager office.

“I don’t know what to do.”

Interest gleams in the elder’s eyes. “Oooh do we need another talk Junnie?” Jeonghan plops down into the other office chair. “Tell me your sins.”

“Hyung do you have to say that every time?”

“Fine. Spill your darkest secrets. I want to know everything in the daybreak hours.”

“We’re not in a drama!” Junhui sighs, “Wonwoo and I went on a date to the aquarium.”

“You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“HYUNG. You didn’t even hear what happened on it.”

Jeonghan crosses his arms, “No, Junhui, you could never do anything wrong.”

“We walked around. I took some photos of me being excited about the whales. Giggled about the penguins. Finally, we got ice cream at the snack shop by the gift store. I went to kiss him when there was this small bit of ice cream on his lip. And then...” Jeonghan leans in. “I woke up.”

“Junhui. How could you?” He crosses his hand over his heart, “I trusted you!”

“Hyung please.”

“I could’ve been home by now. But noooo. I decided to listen to your dream rather than a real date. Hurry up and ask him out!”

“Ow! Hyung stop smacking me!”

 

* * *

 

“Uncle Wonwoo!” Hana flops next to him. “Is it true?!” Her ten-ten eyes sparkle.

“Is what true?” Wonwoo has a sneaking suspicion that he’s not going to like what she’s about to say next.

“You and Uncle Junnie are dating!”

Had he been drinking or eating, he most definitely would’ve choked. Luckily for everyone else in the apartment, he dropped his book on his face.

“Uncle Wonwoo!” The said man is clutching his face as he rolls off the couch.

“Ice pack! Uncle Wonwoo needs ice pack!” Taemin can be heard screaming from the kitchen. Jihoon is howling with laughter as he fetches the needed object.

 

“Did you get into a bar fight?” Seokmin winces at the black eye on the elder’s face. “I didn’t think you were the type to get into bar brawls.”

Wonwoo sighs, “No.”

“A book fell on his face.” Jihoon hollers from the back-store room. Vernon does his best not to snicker behind the bar.

“Forget about getting a ride home from me!” Wonwoo storms out through the employee door, running promptly into someone.

“Oof.” A soft voice is muffled against his cheek. The owner of the voice takes a step back, his hand covering his lips. It takes both a moment to realize what has just occurred.

Junhui’s eyes widen before dashing inside Dolce Cantabile. Wonwoo stands there trying to process the moment: Junhui’s lips were on his cheek. Junhui’s SOFT lips were ON his cheek. Shit. The word soft and lips were in a sentence together next to Junhui. But is he most absolutely NOT in love with Junhui. The man just has really nice soft lips.

He has fallen hard, hasn’t he?

 

* * *

 

Junhui slams the door behind him. He sinks into a ball, hands clutching his pink tinted face.

Seokmin looks up from the macaroni triangles he’s prepping. Junhui’s hair is a mess from his fingers pulling at the auburn strands. “We open in a bit hyung. I don’t think you want to be looking like you rolled out- are you okay?”

“No!” Junhui gives his hair a break and goes to the chef/mixer. “I accidentally kissed Wonwoo! My first kiss with him was wasted on his cheek!”

“Um… hyung?” Junhui pauses his wailing to see Seokmin pointing behind him.

Jihoon sits staring at them through the open manager office door, “You’re going to ruin business looking like that. Hurry up and fix your hair.”

“JIHOON! I KISSED YOUR HOUSEMATE!”

“I heard you the first time. We open up soon.” The door closes.

“Jihoon you’re so heartless!” Junhui wails against the door. Jeonghan chuckles from the bar.

 

* * *

 

“Uncle Wonwoo!” The twins greet him with arms wide open. Hana pauses, “Are you sick?”

“Why do you ask that?” He picks up Taemin.

“Your face is all red.” Taemin rests his forehead on Wonwoo, “You don’t feel hot? Hana! He isn’t sick?” Honestly Wonwoo feels like he wants to die from embarrassment. The bar is only ten minutes away. Why is his face still red. Maybe the kids won’t-

“Ah! Minnie! Uncle Wonwoo likes someone! That’s why his face is strawberry colored!” Hana exclaims as if a lightbulb went off. “It’s like in the cartoons! But how come there are no hearts flying away?”

Yup. Wonwoo wants to curl up in a corner and let Jihoon handle the twins. “The hearts are only visible to the person who is in love. Which I am not in love.” He sets down Taemin. If he keeps repeating his mantra of he’s not in love with Junhui, then hopefully the kids won’t pick up on it.

The children leer at him. “You’re worse than Uncle Jihoon.”

Oh. My. God. What have they conditioned the twins to. Wonwoo hopes that Hyejin will be merciful to him and strike him with lightening as he knows Soonyoung would be laughing his head off at this situation.

 

Jihoon arrives in the morning as usual. He props his elbows on the sofa Wonwoo is lying on. “So, a large bird told me you got a kiss.”

“I. Have. No. Idea. What. You’re. Talking. About.” He hisses. “Don’t you have a coffee shop to be running right now?”

The shorter man smirks at him, “Jisoo hyung and Yebin have it taken care of.”

 

 

Both Hana and Taemin haven’t stopped jumping on their bed. Neither of the children show any signs of sleepiness. It’s eleven, the latest the twins have been up since summer.

 “What do we need to do to get you two to bed?” Jihoon and Wonwoo stand next to the twins’ bed exhausted.

Hana frowns, Taemin glances at her face and follows in suite. “Talk about daddy.” She crosses her arms and puffs out her cheeks like their father. The adults share a pensive glace.

“Any reason you want to hear about him?” Wonwoo prompts first.

Taemin speaks up before his sister, “At school we talked about what got from mommy and daddy.”

“We have your family photo hanging right there.” Jihoon points to a large family portrait of Soonyoung and Hyejin holding up the twins at one year old that hangs next to the door.

“Not just looks but umm…. Things like mommy’s kindness or daddy’s laughter!”

Ah. The two share nervous looks. They never did talk what their parents were like for fear of breaking down too much.

The brief silence is more than enough for Hana. “Is that a no no topic?” Her cheeks deflate. “Okay Taeminnie let’s just go to bed. Hana flings herself onto the shared bed, burrowing under the cover.

They only manage to kiss Taemin good night since Hana cocooned herself.

 

Wonwoo sighs into his hand, “We should probably start talking about Soonyoung again.”

“Sober or drunk?” Jihoon doesn’t look from the space he’s staring at.

“Either. Something so we aren’t crying messes in front of them.”

Ten shots later.

“Soonyoung would cry in front of them.” Jihoon muses, resting his chin on his hands.

“He would.” An afterthought, “Always such a crybaby that one.”

“How Hyejin ended up dating him is always so funny to think about,” They chuckle.

“She would’ve probably cried from laughing too hard telling that story.” Wonwoo smiles remembering of her boisterous laughter that matched Soonyoung’s over excited one. He quickly somber up, “Maybe we have been keeping their parents too much of a secret from them.”

“You think?”

“Yeah.” The two take another shot.

 

Both adults wake up to Taemin trying to wash dishes. Taemin’s arms unfortunately barely reach the faucet even while standing on the stepstool. Except instead of this entire moment being endearing, the noise is obnoxious and headache splitting. Wonwoo blinks blearily at the bottles of beer and soju on the table. Fuck. They totally got wasted last night, didn’t they? From the looks of things, Jihoon is also nursing a hangover by cradling his head with his arms.

“Taemin, where’s your sister?”

“She’s still grumpy.” His arms are covered up to dish soap bubbles all the way to his elbows. How on earth did he even manage to get the sink filled?

“Oh! You two are finally up!” Ah that’s how. Mingyu’s chipper voice is too much for their hungover state. The two groans for him to be quiet and to go away. He ignores them. “I made chicken ginseng soup on the stove. There’s also black coffee made.”

“Thanks.” Jihoon croaks. “When did you arrive?”

“Taemin called and let me in this morning.”

“Bless that kid. And you.”

Wonwoo stumbles out of his chair to get some soup. Or not. He takes long strides to the bathroom instead.

 

He sits in his work room, hiding from the light and noise of the rest of the apartment. His head rests against the wall across from his cork board. Wonwoo glances at an old photo from the first few days Jihoon and Wonwoo were adjusting to the kids. He remembers their first cemetery visit with them.

_Jihoon is waiting for him at the cemetery entrance. A large bundle of daisies and roses cover his face. With him are Soonyoung’s children. The two rascals are calm for once._

_Hana notices him first. “Uncle Wonwoo!” She waves with bright enthusiasm._

_“Hi Hana. Hi Taemin.” He bends down to their eyelevel. “Do you guys know why we’re here today?”_

_Taemin pipes up, “Visiting mommy and daddy.”_

_“Uncle Jihoon can cry freely here!”_

_“It’s the pollen.” Jihoon spits out between the petals hugging his face._

_Wonwoo smiles. “Let’s go and greet your parents.” He takes each of their trusting hands._

_The twins babble in front of their parents’ tombstone._

_“Jihoon, can I speak with you?” Jihoon glances at him and nods. Wonwoo whispers into his ear, “I’m being transferred back to Seoul next month.”_

_He watches Jihoon’s lips disappear into a tense line. “The kids won’t be happy with that.”_

_“I have a proposition. I’ve already talked to Chan about it. I’ll move to Seoul first and then let you bring the kids with after the school year ends.”_

_“A whole new place to get used to.” Jihoon murmurs. “Wonwoo take the kids with you. They’re much more comfortable with you than me.” He looks away from the elder. “I’m not good with kids. Even if they are Soonyoung’s.”_

_“Are you sure about this Jihoon? The kids love you too.”_

_“Uncle Wonwoo what are you talking about with Uncle Jihoon?” The twins cock their heads inquisitively._

_Jihoon speaks up first. “Uncle Wonwoo has to move next month.” Wonwoo winces from the truth bomb Jihoon drops on the twins._

_“Move?! Move where?!” The twins start pulling at their clothes. “Is he leaving us?” Taemin’s eyes start to well up._

_“No. We’ll be joining him after the school year ends.” Jihoon pats Taemin’s head._

_“Why can’t we go with him?” Hana runs over to Wonwoo._

_Both adults glance at each other in shock. “Are you okay with changing schools? Making new friends?”_

_The twins nod. “If we don’t go with you, then there’s no one for us.”_

_“Don’t say that.” Wonwoo picks up both in each arm. “We’ll always be there for you.”_

_“Really?”_

_“Really. Let’s make a pinky promise between the four of us.”_

 

His phone brings him out of his reverie. He picks it up without glancing at the caller id. “Hello?”

“Oh good, you’re alive.” Junhui’s soft voice breathes a sigh of relief. “Did you eat anything yet?”

“Wait. What do you mean by I’m alive?”

“You called me last night through Jihoon’s phone.” A pause. “How… how drunk did you two get?”

Wonwoo runs through his memories of last night, there’s no recollection of ever calling Junhui. The only thing he recalls is talking with Jihoon about bringing up Soonyoung more often. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

There’s a soft hum on the other line. “So, you have no memory of telling me your most embarrassing story?”

“I- what?!”

“I’m kidding. I’m kidding. You told me how much you love the twins.”

“Nothing else?” Wonwoo’s forehead wrinkles upwards.

“Nothing else. I promise.” Wonwoo takes a breath of relief, “Actually…”

“WHAT.” Okay, apparently it’s too early to be relieved.

“…You asked me on a date.”

“Please tell me you didn’t take it seriously.” The pause is too long. “Wen Junhui. Don’t tell me-“

“I didn’t!”

Wonwoo narrows his eyes at the speaker, “Then why was there a long pause?”

A deep sigh, “I wanted to know…” He can almost see Junhui fiddling with his fingers as though the man is in front of him. “…wouldyouliketogoonadate?”

“…I’m still too hungover for this. Was that an actual language?”

“Do you want to go on a date with me?”

“Aren’t you taking advantage of a drunk person?” Wonwoo teases.

“You’re not drunk! Fine! I’ll ask again later!”  The other man flusters through. The call ends.

Wonwoo smiles.

“Uncle Wonwoo? Who were you talking to?”

“Junhui. Are you done being angry Hana?” He rolls his chair to look at her. Okay, bad move. He holds his head.

Luckily Hana doesn’t notice. She’s staring at her toes, “Will… will you talk about mommy and daddy now? Or do you hate them?”

Ah. “Were you mad at me and Jihoon because you thought we hated your parents?” Hana nods. “Hana come here.” He opens his arms wide to place her on his lap. “Hana, we could never hate your parents. They were our best friends.”

“But I talk about Soobin all the time.” Kids are smart.

“Jihoon and I…” What should he say? That he and Jihoon would cry talking about Soonyoung? That they’re still not ready to unleash the pain their friend’s death brought them? Hana watches him expectant eyes. “…we weren’t sure if we could handle talking about your parents.”

“But they’re your friends!”

“But they’re friends we can no longer talk or hang out with. Soobin is always able to talk and hang out with you.” He watches Hana absorb this fact. Tears begin welling up in her eyes.

“I would be sad if I couldn’t do anything with Soobin.” She starts sniffling. “I- I’m sorry. I- I’m making you and Uncle Hoonie talk about sad things.” She starts wailing into Wonwoo’s shirt.

He pats her head, “It’s okay Hana.” And in that moment Wonwoo realizes it is okay. Sure, the wounds of finding their parents dead will heal quickly, but eventually it will heal. The next step is talking with the kids what their parents were like. “Jihoon and I agreed we were selfish for not telling you or Taemin about your parents.”

Jihoon ushers Taemin into Wonwoo’s work room. Wonwoo wonders how long Jihoon had been standing by the door before grabbing Taemin. “We owe you two an apology.” He takes a deep breath, “We never meant to keep things about your parents a secret.”

“But we know about mommy and daddy. That’s why we call you and Uncle Wonwoo, uncle.” Taemin points out.

“You’re right. But you kids deserve more than us being your caretakers in replacement for you parents.”

“But you love us too. And that’s okay.” Taemin pauses, thinking about his next words, “Mommy and daddy would be okay with you taking your time to heal. You always tell us painful things to the heart take time.”

“And this was super painful.” Hana says through her tears and Wonwoo’s shirt. Taemin begins crying at Hana’s large tears. Jihoon pulls the twins together and attempts a group hug.

At some point during the family cry session, Mingyu wandered in to group hug the family.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dates and dates

Junhui picks up his phone from the counter. He bites down hard on his lip as to not squeal before answering. “Hello?”

“Hey Junhui?” Internally he tries not to squeal that Wonwoo has contacted him first and has said his name in a non-annoyed tone.    

“Yes?”

“How did you get my number?”

Junhui sighs deeply, “Jihoon made me saved it on my phone for emergencies.” Actually, it was more of the owner of the place snatching the taller man’s phone from his pocket, while Jisoo wrestled him down. It was most definitely not one of his proudest moments. If anything he feels like someone should’ve warned him of the café manager’s hidden strength. Jisoo looks like a noodle, but god damn it his strength is like ten pounds of wet noodles.

“Noted. Never trusting Jihoon with any of my personal info.” The deep chuckle sends shivers down his body. “But anyways, I did say we should talk about going on a date later and this is later.”

“Wait. You really want to?””

“You asked me first.”

“Correction you brought it up first.” Junhui scolds himself for suddenly deciding to be difficult. “But yes I want to.”

“Does this Saturday at two work for you?”

“Yes.”

“Cool. Pick a place and I’ll meet you there- Taemin! Don’t do that.” The call abruptly ends.

He screeches, running around his flat.

 

 

“Guys help me decide a place for a date!”

Minghao takes a long look at the frazzled hair, and untucked rumpled shirt. “What does your date like?”

“Shit I don’t know.”

“Junhui hyung you’re doing so well,” Minghao deadpans.

“Well what kind of date do you want to go on?” Seokmin tries to helpfully supply.

“A food date!”

“Not a single hesitation.” Minghao clucks his tongue.

“Hyung! This is supposed to be a date for both of you!” Hansol falls over the counter laughing.

“Oh! Jun hyung I know just the place!” Seokmin grins at his idea.

“What are you hooligans doing?” The owner of the place walks in. “Get to work, we have a business to run. Junhui, fix your appearance.” He throws something at the manager.

 

Jisoo yawns as he pushes the back door open. He hangs his coat and scarf on the hanger in the manager office. He turns on the store’s sound system and walks to the front of the store, nearly jumping out of his skin. On one of the armchairs is Junhui, resting his head on the back of the armchair. The café manager takes a deep breath and walks back to the office. Jisoo unlocks the safe for register drawers.

He comes out with a register drawer, with the bar manager nodding himself awake. “Junhui? What are you doing here?”

“Morning Jisoo hyung. Mmm Jihoon let me in.”

Jisoo plops down on the armchair across from Junhui. “Is there a reason you didn’t sleep at your own place?”

“Nervous I suppose.”

“Nervous about?”

Junhui plays with the armchair decoration, “My date.”

JIsoo’s naturally sparkling eyes, sparkle as if they were the night sky in the country, “Is this with Wonwoo? I want details.”

“And I thought I had to be worried about Jeonghan hyung.”

“You do. But he’s at the bar and I’m here.”

“Oooiii! Jisoo-ssi I got your breakfast sandwich.” Yebin enters noisily. “Wait?” She double takes the scene. “Junhui sunbaenim what a surprise seeing you here. Isn’t this your normal sleeping hour?”

“Yebin just place it on the counter. I haven’t started the coffee machine. I’m waiting for Junhui here to spill the beans about his date.” Jisoo gestures in the general direction.

“It hasn’t happened yet!” The bar worker protests.

“Why are you here?! Get home and get rested!” She pulls him out of the seat.

“Yebin since when do you get involved in things like this?!”

“Always. You’re just always not around.” Jisoo nods in agreement. She pulls out her phone with her free hand, “I’m calling up Eunwoo so she can help you pick the best outfit.”

“Yebin no!”

 

 

“You’re going on a date!” Hana and Taemin skip around Wonwoo, chanting. The eldest glares at Jihoon. The latter pretends to be occupied separating bean sprouts.

“What about me says I’m going on a date?”

“Your clothes!”

“Leather jacket!”

“Jeans with the holes that we can’t make ourselves.” Taemin’s finger pokes the exposed knee while Mingyu tries to not burst out laughing.

“You never wear things like this.” Jihoon also throws in. “So, you must be trying to impress someone.”

“Are you going to kiss Uncle Junnie?”

“Who says it’s with him?”

Mingyu and Jihoon suddenly look very busy making beansprout soup.

“But you like someone! That’s why you came home red the other day! You weren’t even sick!”

“Not even sick!” Taemin crows.

Wonwoo can see from the corner of his eyes, Jihoon and Mingyu leaning in to listen.

“But you didn’t say no that you were dating him when the book fell!”

Honestly why didn’t Taemin get his parents’ short term recent memories.

 

 

Junhui stands in front of the recommended café. He’s pretty sure Jisoo won’t be angry that he’s visiting a competitor’s. But no guarantees, especially since it’s Eunwoo Maybe if he can find something to bring back to the cafe manager. He’ll be lucky if he can find something that won’t melt in this warm rain.

“I hope you didn’t wait too long.” Wonwoo runs up, slightly panting.

Damn. Even if he is slightly sweaty, he knows how to work that outfit. The leather jacket accents his broad shoulders. “Not at all. I was enjoying the nice weather.”

“It’s raining.”

Junhui smiles sheepishly, “I think the rain feels nice.”

“Hmm… how odd. A sunshine person who likes the rain.” Wonwoo looks up at the café front, “Oh, Jihoon has been wanting to try this place.”

“A coworker of mine suggested this place. She said the parfaits here are fantastic.”

In a lilting tone, “Hmm… was this date just a ploy to try their parfaits then?”

“What?! No!”

“It’s fine. Let’s go in if you’re that excited.” Wonwoo grabs Junhui’s arm and drags him in. He leads them to a table near the back away from several younger couples. The menus sit ready for the curious customer to begin ordering.

Junhui’s eyes sparkle at the menu. There’s so many options, varying from sizes, combos, and types. “Wonwoo let’s get an xxxl parfait.”

“Wait. Are you serious?” His date nods vigorously. “Oh, this was totally a ploy to eat this place’s parfait.”

“But… they have this thing called a rainbow meltdown…” Wonwoo swears Junhui has deflated cat ears. “And look at all these colors.”

Junhui’s heart melts when he sees the nose scrunch at Wonwoo laughing at the colorful explosion on the menu.

“If you truly want that, I won’t stop you.” Who needs a parfait when he has something as sweet as Wonwoo’s smile and nose scrunch.

“Hello welcome to Perfect Parfait Palace! I’m Yewon.” The waitress gives them a million-watt smile that could match Seokmin’s. “Is this your first time here?”

“Yes.”

“Perfect! On the last page of the menu is where the customizable parfaits are. Those are usually a good starting point to do a half and half for couples with different tastes. Our specialties are on the second page. Drinks are on the first page. Simple and classic ones are our top sellers. I can go get some water to give you two a bit to look over the menu.” Yewon leaves.

 “All of these drinks are very bubbly. I wonder if they have something more calming tasting,” Wonwoo murmurs.

“Are cream sodas not your thing?”

“The apartment is always filled with bubbly and fruity things. No thanks to Jihoon and the twins.”

“Are you finishing the kids’ drinks for them?  I don’t think Jihoon would leave a drop of Cola left.” Junhui gives a teasing smile at Wonwoo’s simple blush at the truth.

“Do you gentlemen need some more time?”

“We’ll just do drinks for now. I’ll have a raspberry Italian soda!”

“One iced green tea.”

“Wow. You really are a tea and book kind of person.”

“One super duper jelly jelly cream parfait for him and one let’s go all stars parfait for me.” Junhui’s jaw drops.

“What sizes?”

“The first one is a large. The second will be a small.” Wonwoo finishes the order.

“Not a problem.” Yewon walks away humming.

“She’s adorable. I would totally want her to meet Seokmin.” Wonwoo simply nods. “So, is there a reason you ordered my parfait too?”

 “Just wanted to see if I could guess your taste buds correctly.”

“Guess we’ll have to see if it matches my taste parfaitly.”

“Did you really?” Wonwoo snorts.

“Do you hate puns too? No one but Seokmin and Vernon go along with them.” The intensity of Junhui’s blushing is adorable.

“No no. It was just unexpected.”

 

“One super duper large jelly jelly cream parfait. And one let’s go all stars parfait.” Their waitress smiles and places the parfaits in front of each owner.

Junhui claps his fingertips together.  He uses his elbow to nudge the plate. His parfait jiggles.

“The whole thing looks like Japanese pudding.”

“I know! Isn’t it great? Do you want to try a bite?”

He shakes his head, “I’ll stick to mine for now.”

“If you insist.” Junhui goes and takes a giant scoop out of the parfait. It looks as if he’s dancing from all the wiggling he’s doing from each bite.

“Is it bad?”

“No! It’s absolutely delightful! The cream compliments the jelly fruits. The jelly also has fruit flavored liquid inside, making the cake moist!” It’s adorable how excited Junhui becomes after just one bite.

“You really sound like a food critic.”

“Oh no! I’m too nice to be one.” Junhui takes another bite. “I can barely manage the bar sometimes. It only runs smoothly because everyone there is great.”

“Junhui you should give yourself more credit. Jihoon always talks about how well you run that place.”

The former pouts, “I think you’re making that up. Jihoon has no reasons to compliment me off work hours.”

Wonwoo reaches over the table to hold his hand, “Junhui there’s a reason you were promoted to manager after Jihoon settled back here with the twins and me.”

“I’m pretty sure I was only second choice to Jeonghan hyung.”

Wonwoo sighs, “Junhui you see your parfait?”

“Yes. Its half-eaten.” It earns a deep chuckle from the other.

“That’s not the point. The point is that all those different layers combined make a delicious parfait. So there are different parts of you that combine to make you, you.”

“Isn’t that a bit of a stretch?”

“Was it?”

“As much as your parfait is delicious.” Junhui steals a scoop of the former’s parfait. He squeals with delight, “Which is very delicious! The berries go amazing with the soft cream.”

“Hey! You have your own to finish first.”

 

Junhui steps out first, finally noticing the sun, “Oh. The rain stopped.”

“Did you park nearby?” Junhui shakes his head. “Did you drive here?”

“No…” Junhui scratches his head, “Myungho took my keys and car, forbidding from driving again.”

“Is that legal?”

“Probably not. But I already transferred my title to him. He’s studying to be a lawyer.”

“I can take you home.”

“No no, it’s fine. I can take the train.”

“Then at least let me take you to the station.”

 

They pull up to the drop off area. “Thanks for taking me to the station.”

“Thanks for the date.” Wonwoo’s ears are tinged pink. His fingers drum against the steering wheel.

It almost feels like he should be the one thanking the former. “Did you like it?” He really can’t hold back on his anticipation of what Wonwoo actually thinks of him.

“Yeah. It was really nice. I had a nice time getting to know you.”

“Instead of hollering at me the instant you see me?” He jokes.

The tapping noises are getting louder. “Yeah.”

Wonwoo hasn’t broken eye contact yet, but… “I should get going.” Wonwoo is certainly staring intensely at his face. “Is there something on my face?”

The younger’s cheeks are nearly as pink as the My Melody’s hood. “Yeah. My lips.”

 

He flops on the couch. Junhui is even cuter now that he’s not having to yell at the other. Really though the cutest part was when he ki -.

“Uncle Wonwoo!” Hana flings herself over the couch. “Where did you and Uncle Junnie go? Did you bring us anything?”

“Yeah! Was it fun?” Taemin joins in with boundless questions. “Did you eat anything? Was he dressed up?”

“One at a time, kiddos.” Jihoon comments from the kitchen.

The twins pause and look at each other before deciding their first coherent question, “Where did you go?”

“A place Uncle Jihoon has been wanting to try.”

“Is it that parfait place?!” Jihoon’s voice cuts above the twins cheering parfaits.

“You and Mingyu should go there on a date.”

“I want to go with!”

“Me too!”

 

 

“WONWOO IS TAKING ME ON A DATE THIS TIME!

“I’m sorry but I’m pretty sure you work at the bar now.” Jisoo stretches into a yawn.

“BUT I HAVE NEWS.”

“Jihoon ssi! Junhui wants to return to the café!” Jisoo hollers to the back of the store.

“HYUNG!”

“I’m kidding Junhui. Jihoon isn’t even here.”

“Sunbaenim you must really not have anything to do if you’re back in the shop.” Eunwoo yawns as she brings out the pastries.

“Eunwoo! Help me coordinate another outfit.”

Her eyelids flutter wide awake at the mention of coordinating outfit, “What kind of date? Do you still want the chic look?”

“Eunwoo. You still need to arrange these.”

“Yeah Eunwoo,” Yebin chorus.

“Yebin! Don’t you need to be training Siyeon?”

“She can handle pulling out the scones from the oven by herself.”

“But I heard Minki oppa scolding her from not wearing oven mitts.”

A collective ‘what’ sounds from the management team.

“PARK SIYEON!”

 

Wonwoo is waiting by the book store entrance, completely entranced by the book cover. Dark blue is definitely his color, Junhui notes taking in the dark blue cardigan over the white tee and jeans.

“Boo!” Damn. Wonwoo isn’t jumpy in the slightest.

The other returns the book and smiles at Junhui, “Ready?”

“Yup!” Junhui blinks at the outstretched hand before him. Are they shaking hands? “How do you do?”

“Don’t let go.”

“What? Why? Where are-!” Wonwoo pulls him close as the morning traffic rush fills the station. Ah. That’s right most people work normal day time jobs. He can smell the other’s cologne. It smells like sea breeze.

The crowds push them even closer together. He thinks he can hear the train announcing itself, but another train arrives to the station.

“Oh, our train is here. Hang on.”

 They waddle quickly onto the train car. He’s still in Wonwoo’s embrace but now wedged between the train and the latter. Is he blushing? Maybe he can claim that the redness in his cheeks is from the collective body heat in the train car.  There’s nowhere to look, because in front of him is Wonwoo, but won’t he be questioned for staring at Wonwoo the whole time? Wait. Where are they even going?

“A lot on your mind there?” The voice teases him. “Your pupils look like they’re shaking,” he takes on a softer tone.

“Maybe.” The only thing he can see clearly is Wonwoo’s clear brown eyes reflecting him. “But not anymore.” Junhui cringes, that line was so cheesy. But of course, he forgets there’s almost no distance separating him and Wonwoo, so his cringing accidentally causes him to headbutt the latter slightly. In return he snaps his head back so fast, it bangs against the train car wall. He shrinks as well as can in the crowded car.

“Junhui do you want me to check your head?”

He shakes his head. He wants to die from the embarrassment.

Wonwoo takes this time to look at where the train is. “We’ll be getting off in three stops. I can it check then.”

“…Okay.”

 

 

Wonwoo peers over his shoulder. “Your jaw doesn’t drop for the whale shark but it drops for seals.”

“But Wonwoo look at them! Their big eyes and round bodies! They’re adorable.”

“They eat penguins.”

“It’s the circle of life. Polar bears eat seals.”

“It’s probably a good thing I didn’t bring the twins.”

“Ohhh. They might be horrified to hear that.”

“No, Jihoon and I taught them the circle of life after a five-hour discussion on why Mufasa had to die,” Wonwoo hangs his head in his hands. “The twins are well versed on how it’s just a part of life.”

“Five hours?”

“They enjoy having in-depth discussions.”

“What else do you talk about with them?”  Junhui slips his hand into Wonwoo’s as they walk leisurely through the tropical fish exhibit. There’s a good lack of children running around as it’s a school day. Only parents with their toddlers are here right now.

 

 

“I can reach it!” His hand is straining for the stingray that’s about an inch away from the tips of his finger.

“Junhui you’re scaring the other parents.”

“Okay but that guy is just in reach!” Junhui’s fingers quiver from all the stretching he’s doing trying to pet the stingray. “I just want to be able to say I petted one!” The pout he gives is too adorable to make Wonwoo tell him to give up.

“You’re going to have uneven arm lengths with only stretching that arm.”

“This arm is closer to him!” Just as he’s about to pet the stingray, a phone rings. The stingray zooms out from Junhui’s reach.

“Sorry I need to answer this call.” Junhui shoos him. Wonwoo wanders away from the stingrays.

Junhui frowns. He wonders who it could’ve been. He sighs and looks at the pool. Wonwoo got to pet one, he wanted too as well. There’s no stingrays near him. Guess he’ll give up for now. He puffs out one cheek. He walks to the handwashing station.

 Wonwoo shuffles back, “Sorry. It’s the kids’ school.”

“Are they okay?”

“For the most part. Hana got in a fight.” His hand runs through his hair. It should not be so hot in this situation, but it is. “I… um…”

Junhui wishes this could’ve lasted a bit longer, but he’s an adult. And being an adult means not being as selfish with people whom are parents, “If you need to go, it’s okay.”

“Are you sure?” Wonwoo looks apprehensive leaving early.

“Yup. It’s fine. Go.”

Relief floods Wonwoo. “I’ll make this up to you. Thanks, Junhui!”

He watches the younger run towards the exit. His shoulders droop. Oh well.

 

 

“Uncle Wonwoo?!” Hana practically screeches when he enters the teacher’s office. Beside her is Taemin fiddling with his bag. Across from them is a child holding an ice pack to his face and his mother coddling him.

“Hana volume.” He turns to the teacher and the other parent in the room. “I’m sorry I came from downtown. I’m Kwon Hana and Taemin’s guardian.”

“It’s fine Mr. Jeon.”

“No, it is not fine Mrs. Kim!” The mother frowns, “My son was beat up for no good reason! He’s an honor student and an angel.”

“I wasn’t aware five-year old kids could be honor students.” FUCK.

Everyone in the room, except the twins, stare at him in shock. “Um… Mr. Jeon that is very rude of you.” Mrs. Kim coughs nervously. “Right now, the point of the matter is that Hana used her fists to injure a classmate. Hana can you tell us why you chose to do so?”

“Why am I the only one to be in trouble?” Hana clenches her skirt. Taemin reaches out and soothes out her skirt. Wonwoo pets her head. She takes a deep breath, “Eunseok was making fun of Taemin for not having a mom.”

Oh.

“My son would never say such mean things.”

Wonwoo ignores her and faces Hana, “Hana, what have I told you about using violence?”

Her cheeks puff up, “It’s not okay ever.”

“So why did you?”

Taemin whispers, “It’s not-.”

“I’m not here to waste a whole day with the two of you talking out this. I want this done with now.” Eunseok’s mother taps her foot impatiently. Wonwoo and Hana glare at her.

“Mrs. Lee every parent has their own way of handling how their children need to be reprimanded for what they did,” Mrs. Kim cuts in.

“I demand compensation for my child’s poor face.”

“Eunseok isn’t bleeding.” Wonwoo points out. “Hana’s hands are red but not bleeding either.”

“But he will certainly have trauma about this!”

“Mrs. Lee that is certainly unnecessary. Eunseok needs to apologize for saying mean things to Taemin. Hana will apologize for hurting him. They both will stay indoors while the rest of the class have recess the next two days,” She glares at both parties. The kids nod sullenly, as the guardians shut up. “That’s final. Hana, Eunseok go get your bags.”

All of them leave the teacher’s office. The kids run off to grab their bags. Taemin runs to the restroom.

“Seeing that you’re their guardian, I can see why your daughter is so gruff,” Mrs. Lee sneers.

“Excuse me?” Wonwoo grits his teeth.

“You’re an only father taking care of what I suppose are your step children. Which of course would explain the different last names. You’re extremely brutish.”

“You have no right to say anything of my family situation. But since we’re on topics of why our kids are the way they are, I can see why Hana would bother using action with your son. Words mean nothing to a pompous kid like him.”

“Ho-how dare you.”

“Uncle Wonwoo let’s go!” Hana grabs his hand and pulls him before he can retort back to Eunseok’s mom.

 

 

Jihoon sits at the table, staring at the twins. “Wonwoo did you tell them to use their fists? Did I tell you two to use your fists?” The twins shake their heads. “So why did you?”

“Eunseok is a butt face! He made fun of Taemin for not having a mom! Said that we would never get yummy cooking. But we have Uncle Mingyu!”

“Yeah Uncle Mingyu!” Taemin chimes in.

Well Mingyu’s cooking is godsend.

He sighs, “I’m glad you two are sticking up for each other but…” Jihoon glares at them. “I want you two to give Wonwoo a report on why violence isn’t the answer to solve problems.”

Hana looks at her guardians, “So I wasn’t wrong?”

“Right. Your method was very wrong. There is a time and place for everything.”

Jihoon add ins, “And violence will never be a good method.”

 

 

“How was the date?”

He sighs dejectedly, “It ended abruptly.”

“What?! I’m going over to Jihoon’s place to give him a knuckle sandwich!” Jeonghan rolls the chair to the door.

“Hyung! No! It ended early because one of the kids got in trouble.”

“Oh. Well kids are a ball of unpredictability.” Jeonghan pulls himself up from the chair. “Can’t be helped.”

“I hope you know I can hear the both of you.” They freeze at the person standing in the doorway.

Jeonghan puts on his best customer face, “Jihoon you shouldn’t eavesdrop.”

“This is also my office.” Jihoon pulls out a few documents from his cabinet.

“Are the kids okay?”

“Hana clocked her classmate for making fun of their no mom situation.” Jihoon smirks, “Soonyoung would be proud of her for protecting Taemin. Wonwoo said the kid’s mom was a pain in the ass.”

“If I didn’t know any better I would say that your feisty attitude influenced the kids.” Jeonghan smiles, “Well time for me to go hug Seokmin.”

“I’m pretty sure you mean bother.” Jihoon calls after the main bartender. He turns to Junhui, “So I heard your date went mostly well.”

His hands look for something to play with that wouldn’t be too odd. “Uh… yes!” He decides to fiddle with his sleeves instead. “Why are you asking me about my date?”

“The bar does better when all my employees are in a good mood.”

“Just say you care about us!”

“Jeonghan hyung! Go bother Seokmin!” Jihoon orders the eldest staff worker. He sighs, “So troublesome that one. Hey, are you free tomorrow evening?”

“You scheduled me to work.”

“Consider it changed. The twins will be bored with all the puzzles Wonwoo is going to give them.”

“What does that have to do with me?”

 

 

Wonwoo opens the door.

The visitor smiles with a tote bag over his shoulder, “Hey!”

“What are you doing here?”

Junhui holds up three fingers, “Date three.”

“But I’m babysitting the twins today.”

“Yup. I’m here to help out.”

“Don’t you have work tonight?”

“I brought goodies.”

“How are goodies suppo-“

“Uncle Junnie!” The twins barrel down Wonwoo to hug their guest. “Why are you here today?” Junhui sends a smirk to him.

“Are you letting us go unwatched for the night?”

“I’m here to hang out with all three of you! Only if you count unsupervised as you two being in your room and us out here.”

“That’s no fun.” Taemin pouts.

“Can Uncle Jisoo come too?” Hana pulls on his pant leg.

“Jisoo has to sleep so he can open the café tomorrow.”

“Uncle Jihoon never sleeps.”

“Jihoon is an abnormal person. He loves working.” Junhui comments. “I’d almost say he’s addicted to working.”

“Come help us with these puzzles!” Taemin and Hana pull Junhui forward.

“The puzzles are real?! I thought Jihoon was messing with me!” Junhui mouths towards the other adult.

“Puzzles are of the utmost serious business in this household.”

“We have to finish this to get ice cream next weekend!”

Wonwoo smiles as Junhui gets dragged into the playroom. He opens up the tote bag left in the entry way. Some cookies for the kids, some tea, what the hell is this? He pulls out a suspicious package. Please don’t tell him it’s a box of condoms hidden in there. He drops the box. Sandwiches it is for dinner.

Junhui calls out 45 minutes later, “Wonwoo do you need help with dinner?”

He puts down his phone, chuckling to himself, “Yes, can you come here?” He walks over to the kitchen, pulling out the bread and condiments.

The other stares at the sliced bread on the cutting board, “This doesn’t look like prepping for dinner.”

“You’re right. It’s because it’s sandwich night.”

“No wonder they were so picky about the food at the café. You guys don’t even feed them anything decent,” Junhui huffs.

“Mingyu’s cooking feeds them.”

“What would even do without him?”

“Live on sandwiches and kimbap.”

Junhui sighs, “Good thing I brought some supplies for dinner,” He walks to the entry way to grab his bag.

“Wait what do you plan on making?”

A smile that could rival Soonyoung’s, beams at him, “My mom’s dumpling soup.”

“Shouldn’t those have been in the refrigerator?”

“Nope. The dumplings are in a little thermal lunchbox,” Junhui holds up a cute lunch box with pastel stars. “Just give me a giant pot. I also checked with Jihoon and Mingyu to see what ingredients you guys have. Fork over your chicken stock cubes.”

“What are those?”

The guest sighs, pulling out a rolled sheet of paper, “Good thing I got Mingyu to draw me a map of your kitchen.”

 

Wonwoo finally has the table set up and the kids ready. Taemin stares at his bowl, “Uncle Junnie what’s this?”

“Dumpling soup. With two secret ingredients.” He sends a wink their way. “Love and spices.” The other adult at the table wants to gag at the cheesiness.

The twins look at Wonwoo after staring at the soup. He sighs, and takes a sip of the soup.  He blinks in amazement at the soup. For a fact he knows he saw Junhui throw the chicken stock in water, then plop in the dumplings after throwing in some vegetables. But this, doesn’t taste like powder and water with dumplings. It’s an actual soup. The kids dig in, noisily slurping and chomping, to Junhui’s delight.

“DIS ISH MAZING.” Bits of dumpling land on the table. “HOOOOOOOT!”

“Talk after chewing everything, Taemin. Hana blow on your spoon before drinking the soup.” Wonwoo puts down his spoon.

“Hana, I can help you cool down your soup.”

“Uncle Junnie! Help me cool down the dumplings!” Taemin flaps his spoon in attempts to beckon the cook of the evening over.

“What did we say about moving utensils with food on them?”

“Not to… But you are helping me?” A glare from his guardian reminds him of the magic word, “Please?”

“Certainly.”

 

“I have a special gift for you two, for being so good today!” Junhui announces, walking into the twin’s room.

The children’s ears perk up. He pulls out the cookies and tea. Immediately the twins send Wonwoo their strongest puppy eyes to date.

“Only after school.”

“Fine,” comes the depressed response.

“Go get ready for bed. Tomorrow you have to go to Grangran’s with Uncle Jihoon early.”

“School early or Uncle Jihoon’s early?”

Junhui tries to hide his laughter with his hand. Wonwoo balks, “To bed.”

The twins chime their good byes and rush to the bathroom.

“I’ll walk you to the train station.”

“Don’t they need parental supervision?”

“They won’t burn down the apartment getting ready for bed while I’m out for twenty minutes.”

“Just walk me to the building entrance,” Junhui pleads.

 

The other mutters something.

“Could you repeat that?”

“Sorry, this ……….”

Wonwoo tilts his head, “I can’t hear you. Can you speak louder?”

“This is for you.” Junhui practically thrusts the present into Wonwoo’s stomach.

It’s that suspicious package. “Do you want me to open it in front of you?” The former nods. His hands are shaking so much that he can’t even open the box.

“Are you nervous for some reason?” Junhui peels the giftwrap off.

“Wouldn’t you be?”

“Nope. Gifts are always exciting. You never know what the other person remembered about you.”

“Even your viewpoint is fond of everything around you.-” The box opens to reveal a box of condoms. “What.”

Junhui looks down at the present. His eyes widening as his mind processes exactly what is presenting in front of him. “WAIT. OH MY GOD. DOES THAT MEAN.” Pink colors every bit of viewable skin. “I’M SO SORRY. I HAVE TO GO BYE.” Junhui snatches the condoms and tries to escape. Except that his feet trip on the rug, causing him to face plant the linoleum floor.

Wonwoo steps forward to try to help the fallen man up, but the latter jumps up and out the door, while holding his face.

 

When he returns to the apartment, the twins are at least not in the main common areas. He walks to their bedroom where he watches them bouncing on the mattress. Hopefully they avoid the pillows, so there’s no feathers to clean up.

“Are you and Uncle Junnie getting married?”

Had there been anything fragile in his hands at that moment, consider it broken.

 “W-what?! Where did you get that idea?”

“Uncle Mingyu!”

“He says after dating comes marriage!” Hana chimes.

Hope Jihoon doesn’t mind being single. He replies with a strained smile, “Uncle Jihoon and Uncle Mingyu have been dating longer than me and Uncle Junnie right?” The kids nod. “That means they should be marrying before us.” Besides it’s not like they’re going to declare their undying love for each other like in movies. “It takes more than a handful of dates to decide to marry someone. Now go to sleep.”

He tucks them in, with a peck on their foreheads.

Blankly, he sits on his bed. Mingyu and Jihoon. They’ve been dating for five years. He knows Mingyu has been thinking marriage.

But if Jihoon and Mingyu marry where would that leave him and the twins? Maybe a better question is where does that leave him? The twins without a doubt would go with Mingyu and Jihoon in a heartbeat. He flops on his back. It would be weird living by himself again after having three years of company. There would be no Mingyu cooking, no Hana and Taemin busting in his room before his alarm goes off, no Jihoon throwing out judging comments. No one would interrupt him when he’s reading.… it would be - lonely and quiet.

 

“Wonwoo what are you thinking about?”

“What’s make you think I’m even thinking? I could just be blankly staring.”

Jihoon simply points to the bowl of soggy cereal. “You wasted a good bowl of cheerios.” He pulls out the chair that faces Wonwoo. “Also I know you better than that. We’ve lived together for five years.”

“I’m just wondering what will happen once you and I have someone we want to marry.”

“You don’t even have a significant other.”

“Rude. I’m currently dating.” Wonwoo huffs, “What will happen to Hana and Taemin?”

“They should be able to decide that for themselves but there’s no reason four adults can’t raise them together. We would just need to move into a bigger place,” Jihoon shrugs nonchalantly.

“Are you saying you would miss me and the kids if we didn’t stay with you?”

“No. I need others so I’m not driving Mingyu up the wall with the café and bar.”

Wonwoo gives a cheeky smile, “We both know Mingyu loves helping out with both places. Especially with you.”

“Just eat your soggy cereal. I’m going to go wake up the twins.”

Jihoon makes it sound so simple. But maybe it is that simple. They don’t have to force the kids to pick between them that way. A low tone hum echoes on the apartment’s wooden floors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me a fraud by making this a four chapter long story


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonwoo has a plan but the twins are too excited  
> i mean.... fuck having things actually planned when kids can't shut up

Junhui stares at the numbers. His head bangs against the desk, “Do we even bother opening the bar this week?”

Jeonghan rolls his head over to the bar, “Seokmin what’s left?”

“Some Bacardi?” Seokmin shrugs.

“Miiinghaooo.”

“Two bottles of Bacardi, four Captain Morgans, four bottles of randomly assorted flavored Sdveka, and the rest of the tap.” Minghao lists off.

“Oh my god. We’re a poor excuse of a bar.” Junhui bemoans. “Why did Jihoon leave this to me for a week?”

“You’re doing fine. We just have had a ridiculous number of customers this week. I want to murder all those business men.” Jeonghan crumples up a piece a paper.

Seokmin puts up the last of the glasses, “But can you believe it? Jihoon and Mingyu on a trip together. Finally their first trip after being together.”

“I don’t want to know what kind of mess the café is in without their star baker.”

 “I wonder how Wonwoo is holding up?” All eyes shift toward the head manager.

“I don’t know everything.”

“Don’t you sleep over at their place now?”

“W-what? I mean yes! W-WAIT!”

Jeonghan ignores Junhui’s flailing response, “How long have you been dating him?”

“Two years now.”

“Are the kids calling you uncle or dad yet?”

“They’ve been calling me Uncle even before I came here.”

“Well the kids love you. Anyways what are you waiting around for?”

“What do you guys want from me?” Junhui whines.

“For you to live a happy life.”

Minghao and Jeonghan scoff, “Get hitched!”/ “To marry Wonwoo already.”

“Whoa what are you guys doing in here?” Hansol pops his head in.

“Hansol the better question is why you’re not in here dying with the rest of us.”

“Were we having a team meeting?”

The rest of the staff sighs.

 

 

“Wonwoo~.” The man in question hums in response. Junhui slumps over the sofa, embracing the other’s neck, “Do you want to go on a trip together?”

“Where to?”

“Anywhere.”

“Just the two of us?”

“No. I want the twins to come too.”

“It’ll be easier to stay in Korea for traveling then.” Junhui puffs out his cheeks. Wonwoo pokes one flat, “Unless there’s something specific you have mind.”

“I thought Hong Kong would be nice. Or maybe Alaska.”

“I freeze easily.”

“It’s fine. It’s not like we would do anything outdoors. Maybe just a cruise to see the northern lights.”

“Then there’s no point.”

He giggles at his boyfriend’s pout, “Are you sulking about not getting to see any whales?”

“Whales are even more wonderful in their natural habitat.”

“I’m surprised the kids aren’t nuts about sea life like you.”

“Hana only went through a sea horse phase until she realized sea dragons camouflaged with seaweed and refused to eat kim for 5 months.”

Junhui chuckles, “Is that when Taemin would eat it for her?” He vaguely remembers Taemin eating Hana’s kimbap at the café when he watched them.

“No, he grew terrified of any greens.” Wonwoo shakes his head, “Soonyoung’s kids are really something else. Jihoon and I just gave up trying to tell them that veggies have no animals in them.”

The front door slams open, startling the couple. “DAD!” Hana bolts into the room. “Oh. Why are Uncle Junnie’s legs up?”  

Wonwoo is laughing too hard to give a proper response. “Hana, I think you scared him.” Taemin closes the front door. Junhui’s legs flail trying to propel himself back over the sofa. Sadly, he ends up rolling off the sofa, while the others watch (laugh hysterically in Wonwoo’s case).

Wonwoo wipes a tear, “What do you need?”

“Can you sign my permission slip for a field trip?” She hands the paper to him.

Taemin hugs Junhui. “When can you sign for our homework?”

“When I become a part of your family.”

“Is it going to happen soon?”

Hana grabs Junhui’s hand. “Now you’re a part of our family!”

“Not legally. I can sign your things once I’m legally part of your family.”

“Dad! Make it happen!” Hana turns to her brother, “Taemin! Find that box!”

“Box?” Junhui’s head snaps to Wonwoo.

The permission slip floats to the floor. “WAIT!” Wonwoo barely manages to catch Hana. Taemin definitely has his mom’s speed. Junhui watches the other’s ears turning a bright pink despite wrestling/ tickling Hana into a chair.

“Wonwoo. What kind of box is it?”

“Remember the box you almost gave me on our third date?” Junhui can feel his face heating up just thinking about how he almost gave Wonwoo a box of condoms because Jeonghan and Minghao should never be trusted to wrap presents for him. “Think of it like that but for a different type of relationship development.”

“What kind?” Hana voices out Junhui’s thoughts.

“Hana you goof. You’ve seen the box. You know exactly what kind.” He kisses her forehead. Junhui can only raise a brow.

“Got it!” Taemin comes back from Wonwoo’s room, his hair ruffled and his shirt covered in dust bunnies. His chubby hands covering the box from Junhui’s view. “Here Uncle Wonu.”

“Wonwoo we need to dust wherever he found that.”

“That can come after this.” Wonwoo takes a deep breath. “Okay kids, You guys have to make a deal with me to make up for ruining my plans.”

“There was a plan?”

“You weren’t just staring at it forever?”

Wonwoo sighs in defeat, “I hope you two remember this when you start dating and you ask why I’m embarrassing you.”

Junhui bursts out laughing. He loves them so much.

“Wen Junhui.”

He stops laughing, hearing the Mandarin pronunciation of his name, “Yes?”

Wonwoo gets down on one knee, “Will you marry m-” Junhui pulls up Wonwoo for a kiss.

The sheer amount of happiness bursting from his body is overmatched by the twins screaming new dad in the background. “Yes!”

 

 

“My name is Kwon Taemin. I drew this picture of my parents.”

“Taemin! Why do you have more than two?” A classmate asks without waiting to be called on.

“I have five dads and one mom.” Taemin beams proudly. “Two of my dads are standing in the back.” Junhui and Wonwoo wave politely. Hushed whispers breakout among the students and parents.   

Wonwoo looks unperturbed, Junhui on the other hand blushes a bright pink as other parents ask them about raising a child on their own.

“DAD!” They turn to the voice (savior).  “I want to show you my other works! And Hana’s too!”

“Let’s go!” Junhui takes Taemin’s hand and Wonwoo’s in the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha thank you so much for reading this story!!! I hope you enjoyed it!  
> it's been awhile since i've completed a multichapetered fic

**Author's Note:**

> hannah bread! surprise! lol happy late birthday/early half birthday!!! right so this fic was supposed to be short, but then it got a mind of its own. i hope i did you some justice with the ships


End file.
